


and i gotta get one little taste

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [228]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, ポケモンマスターズ | Pokemon Masters
Genre: Acerola is underage but Scottie is more underage, Blow Jobs, F/M, Halloween, Incest Play, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Acerola takes Scottie aside before the Midnight Parade, so the two of them can have some fun together.
Relationships: Acerola/Kei | Scottie
Series: Commissions [228]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	and i gotta get one little taste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Madfalldyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/gifts).



“Heh, you don’t have to worry about a thing,” Acerola has assured him over and over again, but Scottie still has no idea how to handle all of this. He has never known how to handle her, but now, she has him so flustered that he really has _no idea_ what he is supposed to. Even when he tells him not to worry, even when she says it so flippantly, with that cute laugh of hers, he is still not sure.

Acerola does not look like she would be six years older than him, but she is. When he first befriended her, he thought he was making friends with someone his own age. There are a lot more adult trainers than kids here, so he was excited to meet another kid. In the end, the fact that she is sixteen does not seem to be much of a problem, since she is both playful and sisterly, wanting to have fun with him and take care of him in every regard, but now, things are getting out of control in ways that he can hardly understand.

It starts when she puts on her new costume, dressing up like her Mimikyu, and there is something about seeing her in an entirely new outfit that makes him realize just how cute she is, so cute that he can hardly take his eyes off of her. It makes him feel strange, and she notices from the start, picking up on things no matter how he may try to hide it. She teases him all night, brushing up against him, touching his hand, even winking at him, until she is able to get away from Hilbert, taking Scottie to some dimly lit corner of the island, where he would be terrified of ghosts popping out at him, but the girl in front of him has him more afraid than anything else.

The fear doesn’t really bother him though. He is uncertain and inexperienced, and so he is afraid, but he knows Acerola and trusts her, and he has a feeling that she really means it when she promises to take care of him. She has always taken care of him before, so even if he is unable to stop himself from worrying when she tells him to, he still decides to leave everything in her hands. Acerola is like a big sister to him, and he wants to trust in everything that she says.

She puts a hand between his legs suddenly, making him jump and gasp as she giggles. He feels so weird, especially there, and she says, “Oh, looks like it’s just what I thought! Well, you don’t need to worry about a thing, Scottie. I’m going to take care of that, and make it all feel better.”

“I…okay,” he replies, finding himself helpless to do anything else. He is surprised when she pulls his zipper down, his erection in her hand as she starts to stroke him. Her touch makes him shudder, and though it feels really weird, it also feels amazing, like nothing he has ever felt before, and he wants more, wants to let her do whatever she thinks she should. If this feels good, then he is sure that everything that she does will feel good, that she can make him feel absolutely amazing if he just lets her.

“How is that?” she asks, and he gasps and whines, finding himself unable to speak. “Do you want more, Scottie?” He gives her a shaky nod, glad that he can at least communicate that, even if he is not able to do much more. It is enough for Acerola, who gives him a wide grin before dropping down, getting on her knees in front of him.

Like this, he can’t see her face at all, the hood of her costume getting in the way, obscuring his vision of everything that she does, but he trusts her and he wants this, so he relaxes, and leaves it all to her, certain that he will love whatever she chooses to do. And, oh, he does, shocks of pleasure going through his body as soon as she wraps her lips around the tip of his cock.

“Ah!” he cries out, whining desperately, and even like this, she is still able to giggle at him, teasing him for his abrupt reactions to her treatment. Scottie is rendered completely helpless as she slowly fits his cock in her mouth, so warm and wet and like nothing he has ever felt before, so much better than the feeling of her hand that it is indescribable, that he can hardly breathe at all.

And she does not slow down a bit, continuing to overwhelm him as she sucks him off, using her tongue to push him even closer to his limit, and so, it takes him no time at all to be completely done in. He has never felt this sensation before, so powerful that he feels like he might be dying, but the best sort of death possible, and Acerola is right there with him, her hood obscuring her face, but he is certain that she would be looking up at him with those loving, sisterly eyes.

By the time he recovers from this, she is already back on her feet, helping him stand steady as he tries to remember how to breathe. The first thing that he says, when he is able to speak again, is a simple, “Thank…thank you so much…”

“No need to mention it! We’re like family, right? And a big sister should always help her little brother out,” she replies with such a bright, warm smile that he is convinced then and there that she is right, that what she does for him is done out of a sisterly kind of love. He does love her, he knows that much, and if this is what being family means, then he is so glad that Acerola considers himself family.

“Come on, let’s go get more candy!” she says. “I bet Hilbert is looking everywhere for us!” She takes Scottie’s hand then, and just like that, the two of them are back to normal, and back on the hunt for more treats.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
